1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a circular display portion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, display devices have been widely used as display screens of various products such as televisions, notebook computers and monitors as well as portable electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals, electronic diaries, electronic books, portable multimedia players (PMPs), navigation systems, ultra mobile PCs (UMPCs), mobile phones, smart phones, tablet PCs (personal computers) and watch phones.
Of the display devices, a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device and an Electrophoretic display device may be manufactured at slim sizes, whereby studies for developing these display devices as flexible display devices have been made.
A flexible display device based on an organic light emitting diode displays a desired picture image by controlling a current, which flows from a pixel power line to the organic light emitting diode, in accordance with a data signal. Such a flexible display device based on an organic light emitting diode has a rectangular type display portion on a plane due to an arrangement structure of a signal line, an arrangement structure of a pixel driving power line, and an arrangement structure of a driving circuit.
Recently, as importance in appearance and design of the display device has been considered and attention of consumers to wearable devices such as a watch phone has been increased, studies and developments of a display device having a circular display portion not a rectangular display portion have been made.